Sztuka oddychania
by TurquisePL
Summary: Nanao. Shunsui. Szykuje się Wojna Zimowa. Jakie emocje panują w oddziale 8? NIE NanaoxShunsui.


_Początek tego opowiadania możecie już znać z "Łatwopalnych". Postanowiłam jednak zamieścić to jako oddzielny oneshot, nie część serii. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba :) Tak, czy nie, proszę, piszcie komentarze! One bardzo pomagają Panu Wenie._

_Co by tu jeszcze... A tak. Wszystkie moje historie zawierające Ukitake albo Kyouraku są też lekko bazowane na fanficu, którego polecam z całego serca - "Meifu's Gate". Mogę się kłócić, że to najlepsza seria na tej stronie. I z niej wzoruję przeszłość naszych dwóch kapitanów._

_Disclaimer: Gdyby Bleach był mój, to bym nie musiała pisać fanficów._

_Miłego czytania! (i komentowania ;] )

* * *

  
_

Na stoliku stało już kilka pustych butelek, a jednak wciąż donoszono nowe. Opróżniały je dwie osoby: kapitan oddziału ósmego, Shunsui Kyouraku, i porucznik oddziału dziesiątego, Matsumoto Rangiku. Ich widok w tym barze nie był niczym niezwykłym, chociaż zazwyczaj bawili się w sali głównej, razem ze wszystkimi. Dzisiaj jednak zażądali oddzielnej salki, w której się zamknęli. Nikt nie kwestionował zachcianki dwóch oficerów, nie tylko ze względu na ich rangę, ale raczej na małą fortunę, którą właśnie wydawali na sake… Inną kwestią był stan gości – którzy mieli już problemy z wyraźnym wysławianiem się. A co dopiero byłoby z dojściem do ich kwater…

- Nnno i znobu ssostałam sama… - łkała kobieta.

Mężczyzna tylko kiwał głową, przechylając kolejną czarkę. Sam nie odzywał się, zatopiony we własnych myślach. Lubił spędzać takie wieczory właśnie z Rangiku – żadne z nich nie szukało tak naprawdę pocieszenia w drugim człowieku. Po prostu potrzebowali kogoś, kto wysłucha ich żali, kto zrozumie ich uczucia. A dzisiaj oboje przeżywali kryzys. Dla Matsumoto była to rocznica spotkania Ichimaru – pierwszy raz witana płaczem, a nie radością. Za to Kyouraku coraz częściej zauważał zmiany w zachowaniu Nanao, lecz vice-kapitan nie chciała z nim o tym rozmawiać. Stała się jeszcze bardziej służbista. Lecz tym, co przerażało go chyba najbardziej, był brak jej skarg na nieuzupełniane dokumenty. Od swojego pierwszego dnia jako porucznik, próbowała go zmusić do wypełniania papierów. Czemu przeciwstawiał się ze wszystkich sił. A dzisiaj… Wszystko się zmieniło.

Gdy rano (w jego mniemaniu, czyli około południa) wszedł od biura, powitał go widok taki sami, jak zawsze: Nanao siedziała przy biurku, zajęta pracą. Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi uniosła głowę, powitała kapitana, i dalej go już ignorując, wróciła do swojego zajęcia. Kyouraku tradycyjnie położył się na kanapie, lecz zamiast, tak jak zawsze, usnąć, obserwował Ise spod kapelusza. Najpierw zauważył nieznaczne drżenie ręki kobiety. Potem to, że coraz mocniej przygryzała wargę, co jakiś czas na niego zerkając… Aż wreszcie z kącika jej oka spłynęła łza. Początkowo wytarła ją niecierpliwie wierzchem dłoni, ale zaraz pojawiła się następna.

Kapitan usiadł.

- Nanao-chan? Coś się stało? – zapytał poważnym głosem, porzucając swój zwykle lekki ton.

Porucznik zamarła w pół ruchu, patrząc na niego z przerażeniem. Zanim mężczyzna zdążył zareagować, wybiegła z pokoju. Znajdujący się akurat w korytarzu członkowie ósmego składu równocześnie skierowali swój wzrok na Shunsuia, który tylko potrząsnął głową na znak tego, że nie wie, o co chodzi. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z jeszcze jednego faktu. Jego zastępczyni ani razu nie zwróciła mu dzisiaj uwagi. Nie poprawiła jego sposobu zwracania się do niej. Wydawała się taka smutna… Ale nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, dlaczego. Nie był pewien, czy powinien ją dogonić, czy zostawić w spokoju. Zdecydował się na tę drugą opcję. Nie dlatego, że nie dbał. Wręcz przeciwnie. Uznał, że Nanao też należy się trochę samotności, odpoczynku od kapitana. Może ostatnio zbyt dużo pracowała? Może po prostu przekroczyła dzisiaj pewien punkt krytyczny, i teraz, gdy trochę ochłonie, wszystko powróci do normy?... Chciał, naprawdę chciał w to wierzyć.

Wolnym krokiem, ignorując natarczywe spojrzenia swoich podwładnych, wrócił do gabinetu. Spojrzał na swoje rzadko używane biurko, na którym leżał stos dokumentów. Z westchnieniem usiadł przy stoliku, wziął do ręki pędzelek. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego, potem w papiery. Z utęsknieniem pomyślał o czekającej go na dachu butelce sake, ale wysiłkiem woli zmusił się do skupienia na pracy. W końcu, ona, w przeciwieństwie do picia, nie zdarzała się codziennie…

Wypełnianie, o dziwo, malejącego stosu, pochłonęło go do tego stopnia, że nawet nie wyczuł obecności swojego starego przyjaciela. Dopiero, gdy ten delikatnie chrząknął, Kyouraku wyrwał się z transu.

- Juu? Co tutaj robisz? – zapytał, zaskoczony.

- To raczej ja powinienem zadać to pytanie – odpowiedział z przekąsem Ukitake. – Ty? Pracujący? Na pewno nie leżałeś dzisiaj zbyt długo na dachu w południe?

Shunsui zrobił minę obrażonego dziecka.

- Jak możesz! Ja tutaj się poświęcam dla… - urwał, nagle milknąc.

Kapitan trzynastego oddziału wyczuł, że jego przyjaciela dręczy coś poważnego.

- O co chodzi, Shunsui? I gdzie jest Ise-san? – od razu wiedział, że trafił tym pytaniem w sedno sprawy.

Kyouraku, nic nie mówiąc, odłożył pędzelek, ostrożnie położył wypełniany aktualnie dokument na jeden z czterech stosików, po czym wstał z krzesła.

- Gdyby to było takie proste… - szepnął, wkładając na głowę swój słomiany kapelusz, i zarzucając na siebie różowe haori. – Przejdziesz się trochę, Juu?

Zapytany tylko skinął głową, wyczuwając ponury nastrój, który nagle zapanował w pomieszczeniu. Gdy wyszli na korytarz, napotkali trzeciego oficera.

- Tatsufusa, zostawiam skład w twojej pieczy, dopóki ja, albo moja Nanao-chan nie wrócimy, dobrze? – bardziej oznajmił, niż zapytał Kyouraku.

- Hai, taicho – odpowiedział zaskoczony mężczyzna, i zanim zdążył cokolwiek dodać, jego zwierzchnika nie było już w polu widzenia.

Dwaj kapitanowie ostatecznie usiedli w pięknym ogrodzie Ukitake, opierając się o dające cień drzewa. Przez jakiś czas panowała cisza, gdy żaden z nich nie chciał rozpoczynać rozmowy. W końcu zaczął Shunsui.

- Nanao się ostatnio zmieniła, Juu. Niepokoi mnie to. Siedzi cicho, jeszcze bardziej zamknęła się w sobie. Bez zająknięcia wykonuje wszystkie moje polecenia, a równocześnie nie próbuje mnie zmusić do wykonywania moich własnych obowiązków… I nie wiem, czym to jest spowodowane. Bez względu na to, co o sobie sądzi, to jeszcze w pewnym sensie dziecko, Juu. A ja nie wiem, jak jej pomóc…

- Rozmawiałeś z nią?

- Jeszcze nie. Dzisiaj chciałem, gdy zobaczyłem, że płacze, ale w tej samej chwili wybiegła z pokoju…

- Na litość boską, Shunsui, pozwoliłeś jej tak po prostu uciec? – dociekał Ukitake.

- A co miałem zrobić? Spętać ją kidou? Poza tym, najpierw chciałem zasięgnąć twojej rady – odpowiedział spokojnie, acz smutno drugi mężczyzna.

- Masz rację. Przepraszam. Zdrada Aizena naprawdę napięła atmosferę… A może to też się jakoś łączy? – zastanawiał się głośno kapitan trzynastego oddziału.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Zastanówmy się… - lecz jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez dwóch nadbiegających właśnie oficerów.

- Nie, to ja powiem kapitanowi, ty ośli ogonie! – krzyczała kobieta, starając się poruszać się jak najszybciej.

- A właśnie, że to będę ja, kangurza torbo! – odwzajemniał się mężczyzna, próbując prześcignąć towarzyszkę.

Dopiero, gdy znaleźli się kilka metrów od miejsca, gdzie siedzieli kapitanowie, zwolnili i, wciąż się przepychając, szybko ukłonili.

- Ukitake-taicho…

- Kyouraku-taicho…

- Zamknij się, Kotsubaki! Przepraszam za tego idiotę. Ale w czasie treningu coś się stało z Kimiro, i…

- …I nie wiemy, co zrobić! – zakończył z dumą mężczyzna, zadowolony, że to jemu się dostało ostatnie słowo.

Ukitake z rezygnacją spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, który nie mógł powstrzymać psotnego błysku w oczach. Dwójka wiecznie kłócących się trzecich oficerów podołała przynajmniej jednemu zadaniu – rozładowaniu atmosfery. Chociaż wyglądało na to, że Juushiro został właśnie skazany na spędzenie z nimi swojej najbliższej przyszłości, a chyba był jedyną osobą w Seiretei, która potrafiła przyjąć to z cierpliwością i dobrotliwym uśmiechem.

- W takim razie, do zobaczenia, Juu – stwierdził Kyouraku, wstając z trawy i poprawiając swój kapelusz.

- Na to wygląda, przyjacielu – odpowiedział Ukitake, i ruszył za swoimi podwładnymi w kierunku pól treningowych.

Shunsui jeszcze chwilę stał zamyślony, po czym powoli poszedł do budynków dziesiątego oddziału. Tam szybko znalazł się przed drzwiami do łączonego gabinetu małego kapitana i jego zastępczyni.

- Hitsugaya-kun, Rangiku-chan, co wy robicie w tym ponurym pokoju w taki piękny dzionek? – głośno zapytał, wchodząc bez pukania.

- Na przykład, pracujemy – warknął Toushiro, nie odrywając wzroku od leżących przed nim papierów.

- Oj, Shunsui-sa… Znaczy się, Kyouraku-taicho, – szybko poprawiła się kobieta, czując na sobie mrożące spojrzenie – sama chciałabym wiedzieć…

- Co powiesz na czareczkę sake po tym jakże pracowitym dniu? – zaproponował nowoprzybyły kapitan.

- Jakbyś coś wiedział o ciężkiej pracy – prychnął białowłosy kapitan, nie przerywając pilnego pisania, przez co tylko Matsumoto zauważyła, jak na ułamek sekundy na twarzy Shunsuia pojawił się smutek.

- Bardzo chętnie! – od razu wtrąciła kobieta, chcąc zapobiec konfliktom. I tak ten dzień był już dla niej całkowicie zepsuty, po co jeszcze sobie dokładać?

- W takim razie jesteśmy umówieni, Rangiku-chan – mrugnął porozumiewawczo Kyouraku i nonszalancko wyszedł z biura, wołając jeszcze za sobą: - Tylko się nie przepracuj, Toushiro-kun! – i zachichotał, gdy usłyszał odgłos łamiącego się pędzelka. W takich chwilach nawet drobne uciechy były ważne.

A teraz, gdy pijany wracał do swojej kwatery, zastanawiał się ostatkiem sił, czy jego mała Nanao doszła już do siebie. I czy jutro pojawi się pracy, a jeśli tak, to w jakim stanie.

* * *

Zbliżała się jesień. Pojawiały się już chłodne wiatry, choć jeszcze było ciepło. Opadające kwiaty sakury wirowały w powietrzu, a zapach był prawie tak samo intensywny jak na wiosnę, gdy dopiero kwitły. Nanao uważała, że to najpiękniejsza pora roku w Seiretei. Zawsze wzbudzała w niej refleksje. Kończył się niesamowity letni upał, a temperatura była jakby wymarzona do odpoczywania na świeżym powietrzu. Oczywiście, nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała swojemu kapitanowi...

Przeklęła się w myślach. Czy nawet teraz nie mógł dać jej chwili spokoju? Czy nie wystarczająco wiele pracowała? W zasadzie cały oddział opierał się na jej pracy. Wszystkie dokumenty, rozkłady, przydzielane zadania. Dokładnie tak, jak pamiętała z czasów Lisy – zawsze, gdy spotykały się wieczorem, porucznik nie mogła się powstrzymać przed przynajmniej kilkoma słowami krytyki. Chociaż w wielu przypadkach „krytyka" było zbyt słabym wyrażeniem. Samo comiesięczne ustalenie budżetu zajmowało przynajmniej kilka godzin i powodowało pożądną migrenę. A ciągłe ganianie za kapitanem, by zdobyć konieczne podpisy też wcale nie ułatwiało i nie przyspieszało sprawy.

Mimo to, Nanao była zbyt inteligentna, by nie wiedzieć, że tak naprawdę pod złością na kapitana ukrywała rozczarowanie sobą samą. Ise Nanao, porucznik ósmego oddziału, vice-prezes Związku Kobiet Shinigami, niezależna kobieta. A przynajmniej tak o sobie dotąd myślała. Wiedziała, że jest silna – w końcu, była fukutaichou. Pokonałaby większość innych shinigami, nie licząc oczywiście kapitanów i poruczników. Radziła sobie na misjach, walczyła z mocnymi Hollowami. Jednak wszystkie jej iluzje rozmyły się w dzień egzekucji Rukii. Jej kapitan zaufał jej, wtajemniczył w plany, które miały zatrząść całym Soul Society. Mimo to, na końcu okazało się, że stanowi tylko ciężar dla swojego zwierzchnika. Słabość, która mogłaby przyczynić się do jego klęski.

Na szczęście, tym razem przeciwnikiem był soutaichou. Na szczęście, ponieważ traktując kapitanów Kyouraku i Ukitake jak swoich synów, dał im wystarczająco czasu, by zaopiekowali się Nanao. Czy mogło być coś bardziej poniżającego? Straciła oddech, i praktycznie przytomność, tylko pod naporem cząstki reiatsu Yamamoto-soutaichou. Gdyby musiała, nie byłaby w stanie nawet go zadrasnąć. Czy teraz mogła liczyć na jakiekolwiek zadanie w związku ze zbliżającą się wojną z Aizenem? Prawodopodobnie nie. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy. Byłaby tylko ciężarem i słabym punktem swojego kapitana – jednego z najpotężniejszych i najbardziej potrzebnych shinigami.

Czy z tą wiedzą mogła nadal być porucznikiem? Odpowiedź wydawała się jej jasna: nie. Zamknęła oczy, zrezygnowana. Podjęła decyzję. Jutro, gdy tylko przyjdzie kapitan, złoży rezygnację ze stanowiska. Oczywiście, nie chciała zmieniać oddziału – ósma dywizja była dla niej praktycznie jak rodzina, znała ją jak nikt inny. Nie miała zamiaru rezygnować z całego swojego życia... Ale nie chciała też blokować miejsca komuś, kto sprawdzi się na nim lepiej.

Rano, jak zwykle przyszła jako jedna z pierwszych. Gdy szła do gabinetu, pozdrawiali ją shinigami kończący właśnie nocną zmianę. Odpowiadała automatycznie, z całych sił próbując się nie złamać, nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo jest wewnętrznie rozdarta. Gdy tylko weszła do biura, szybko zamknęła drzwi i oparła się o nie plecami. Na szczęście shouji do pomieszczenia zajmowanego przez dowódcę oddziału były nieprzezroczyste, więc nie musiała się obawiać plotek podwładnych. No cóż, już nie długo nie-podwładnych. Podeszła do biurka kapitana Kyouraku i położyła na nim rezygnację. Wzięła głęboki oddech. Zrobiła to.

W tym momencie coś w niej pękło. Odwróciła się i z udawanym spokojem wyszła z budynku. Tam rzuciła się w shunpo, uciekając do swojego mieszkania.

* * *

Z niedowierzaniem przetarł oczy. Przed chwilą miał wrażenie, jakby koło niego przebiegł duch Nanao... Nie no, chyba tym razem przesadził z sake. Niby nie miał nawet żadnego kaca, ale takie widziadła to mu się dawno nie przydarzyły... Bo niby dlaczego Nanao miałaby pędzić w takim pośpiechu. Szczególnie, że nawet nie zwróciła na niego uwagi, więc raczej go nie szukała.

Ach, te kobiety... Człowiekowi już się wydaje, że taką poznał, a tu proszę. Nagle zaczynają się dziwnie zachowywać i znowu stają się obce.

- Dzień dobry, Kyouraku-taichou! – powitał go ukłonem trzeci oficer.

- Cześć, Tatsufusa. Moja Nanao-chan już przyszła? – zapytał przekornie.

- Tak, sir, ale gdzieś wyszła.

- Wyszła? – zdziwił się kapitan.

„To dziwne... Chyba nie powiecie mi, że to naprawdę była ona?", zastanowił się, kiwając głową podwładnemu i mijając go.

Gdy wszedł do biura, nikogo tam nie było. „Heh, pewnie naprawdę coś się stało... No nic, poczekam tu, pewnie niedługo wróci. Gdyby to było coś poważniejszego, to by mnie poinformowała...", rozmyślał, sięgając do swojego stałego schowka z sake. Jednak jego ręka natrafiła najpierw na coś innego. Kawałek papieru. Wyciągnął go, zaskoczony, i zbladł na widok napisanego kanji. „Rezygnacja". Dołączony był list:

„Kyouraku-taichou,

Przepraszam, że nie składam rezygnacji osobiście. Jestem jednak pewna, że zrozumie mnie pan.

Z wyrazami szacunku,

Ise Nanao"

Opadł bezwładnie na kanapę. Jak to? Czy to jakiś żart? Na myśl przyszły mu wszystkie dziwne ostatnio zachowania porucznik. Ale... co ją skłoniło do rezygnacji? Przecież życie w oddziale wcale się nie zmieniło. Od prawie stu lat wszystko wyglądało tak samo. Od prawie pięćdziesięciu lat Nanao była jego fukutaichou, i zawsze doskonale się w tej roli sprawdzała.

Przez myśl przemknęły mu różne myśli. Czy on zawinił? W którymś miejscu przekroczył cienką granicę wygłupiania się? Czy wciąż te same obowiązki znużyły w końcu Nanao? Naprawdę ciężko było stwierdzić. Kobieta była tak zamknięta w sobie, że mimo, że znał ją pewnie najlepiej ze wszystkich shinigami... po prostu nie wiedział. Wstał z kanapy. Był kapitanem od prawie dwóch tysięcy lat. Musi iść więc po radę do przyjaciela, który przeżył z nim ten cały czas.

- Juu, musimy porozmawiać – powiedział stanowczym, acz smutnym tonem, wchodząc do gabinetu przyjaciela.

Ukitake podniósł wzrok znad stosu wypełnianych dokumentów.

- Proszę, zostawcie nas samych – zwrócił się do wiecznie przy nim obecnych trzecich oficerów.

Tym razem, widząc chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu tak poważny wyraz na twarzy Kyouraku-taichou, wyszli bez słowa sprzeciwu.

Mężczyźni odczekali kilka chwil, upewniając się, że podwładni poszli w głąb budynku.

- Co się stało, Shunsui? – zapytał, odkładając papiery na bok i skupiając wzrok na przyjacielu.

- Och, Juu – westchnął ten, siadając na przeciwko.

- Shunsui, nie widziałem u ciebie takiej miny, odkąd Lisa zginęła.

- Blisko. Chodzi o Nanao, Juu – powiedział, pokazując Ukitake list.

Białowłosy kapitan wziął kartkę i spokojnie ją przeczytał. Zmarszczył brwi.

- I naprawdę z tobą o tym nie rozmawiała? Po prostu to zostawiła?

- Dokładnie.

- Czy zrobiłeś ostatnio coś, co mogło ją skłonić do tej decyzji?

- Nie... Poza zwykłymi rzeczami.

- Shunsui, wydaje mi się, że powinieneś z nią porozmawiać. Ja wiem, że ona jest dla ciebie ważna. Ale jestem też pewien, że ty jesteś ważny dla niej. Znajdź ją i porozmawiaj z nią. Ale bez tych wszystkich twoich wygłupów, czy zdrobnień. Potraktuj ją jak dorosłą, odpowiedzialną kobietę, Shunsui. Przecież wiesz, że Ise już dawno dorosła.

Kyouraku uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Heh, chyba powinienem się roześmiać. Oto Ukitake Juushirou daje porady na temat kobiet flirciarzowi Kyouraku Shunsui'owi. Tylko, że... Chyba najbardziej w tym wszystkim ironiczne jest to, że masz rację.

- Shunsui, może ja i nigdy nie byłem kobieciarzem, ale swoje przeżyłem. I nie zawacham się powiedzieć, że znam cię, jak nikt inny.

- Wiem, Juu, wiem. Dlatego tu przyszedłem – uśmiechnął się, tym razem naturalniej, Kyouraku. – Dzięki, stary przyjacielu. To idę szukać Nanao – westchnął i wstał.

- Powodzenia, Shunsui. I proszę, potraktuj to poważnie.

- Wierz mi, dzisiaj już mi się odechciało żartować.

* * *

Mimo, że Nanao, jako mistrzyni kidou, potrafiła maskować swoje reiatsu prawie perfekcyjnie, zmysły Kyouraku były zbyt wyostrzone przez doświadczenie i wyczuł ją bez trudu. Była w swojej kwaterze. Jako porucznik, miała prawo do prywatnej kwatery, chociaż znajdowała się ona w barakach oddziału ósmego. Tylko on w dywizji, jako kapitan pochodzący ze starego arystokratycznego rodu, miał własny dom w najlepszej dzielnicy Seiretei. No ale przecież, dawno temu, Kyouraku-ke mieli taki sam status jak Kuchiki-ke.

Powoli, z ociąganiem, skierował się w kierunku baraków. Jak ma przekonać Nanao? Jak w ogóle dowiedzieć się, o co tak naprawdę jej chodzi. Wątpił, żeby powiedziała mu wprost... Chociaż, przynajmniej to była mu winna. Szczerość.

Zamknął oczy i zakrył je dłonią. Wziął głęboki oddech. Do dzieła.

Recepcjonistka przy wejściu do baraku powitała go szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Kyouraku-taichou? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

- We własnej osobie – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

Szybko wstała z krzesła, i nisko się ukłoniła.

- Co mogę dla pana zrobić?

- Och, nie przejmuj się. Ja tylko na chwilę – powiedział z uśmiechem, i poszedł w kierunku znajomego reiatsu.

Mijani po drodze shinigami zaskoczeni szybko kłaniali się kapitanowi, który odpowiadał skinięciem głowy. Chwilę później doszedł do pokoju Nanao. Ponownie wziął głęboki oddech i zapukał.

Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się. Nanao zamarła.

- Ta... Taichou?

- Ise-fukutaichou – powiedział poważnie Kyouraku. – Mogę wejść?

Nanao, zaszokowana, odsunęła się na bok, przepuszczając zwierzchnika.

- Mam wrażenie, że wiesz, dlaczego tutaj przyszedłem.

- Taichou... Ja... – chciała coś dodać, lecz rozpłakała się.

- Nanao-fukutaichou, usiądźmy – zaproponował Kyouraku, kierując ją ku poduszkom.

- Proszę... proszę nie nazywać mnie „fukutaichou" – powiedziała, opanowując się. – Nie zasługuję na ten tytuł, poza tym, już złożyłam rezygnację.

- Nanao... fukutaichou. Nie mów tak. Proszę, powiedz mi, dlaczego podjęłaś taką decyzję? Ja... nie rozumiem – dodał bezsilnie kapitan.

- Ja... Kyouraku-taichou, ja nie jestem warta tego stanowiska. Po prostu.

- A... Ale skąd taka myśl? – dopytywał.

- Nie jestem wystarczająco silna, by być porucznikiem. Nie można na mnie polegać...

- Nanao – przerwał ostro Kyouraku. – Odpowiedz mi teraz jako kapitanowi. Czy poddajesz w wątpliwość moje decyzje?

- Kapitanie...

- To jest rozkaz – warknął.

Nanao jeszcze nigdy nie słyszała w jego ustach takiego tonu.

- Proszę o wybaczenie – wyszeptała, pochylając głowę. – Nie, panie kapitanie. Nie śmiałabym poddawać w wątpliwość pańskich decyzji.

- Dlaczego?

Nanao, zaskoczona, podniosła na niego wzrok.

- Jest pan jednym z najsilniejszych i najbardziej doświadczonych kapitanów. Nie mam podstaw, by wątpić w pański osąd.

- Dobrze. W takim razie, powiedz mi, kto wybrał cię na porucznika?

- Pan – odpowiedziała cicho kobieta.

- Dokładnie. A teraz powiedz mi, dlaczego wątpisz w tę decyzję?

- Kyouraku-taichou – zaczęła Nanao, zbierając myśli. – To jest co innego. Ja wiem, że nie mogę już być porucznikiem.

- Nanao... – zaczął, łagodniej już, kapitan. – Proszę, powiedz mi. Co takiego się stało? Czy zrobiłem coś nie tak, przesadziłem w jakimś momencie?

- Kapitanie?

„Jak łatwo byłoby wszystko na niego zwalić...", pomyślała kobieta. „Powiedzieć, że mam dość tych wiecznych kawałów i flirtów. Ale nie mogę tego zrobić. Może i nie jestem godna bycia vice-kapitanem, ale mam przynajmniej tyle godności, żeby się przyznać do winy".

- Nie, kapitanie. To tylko i wyłącznie moja wina – powiedziała, próbując powstrzymać łzy, które mimo starań i tak przeciskały się przez powieki. – Ja... nie jestem wystarczająco silna na to stanowisko.

- Dlaczego tak sądzisz, Nanao? – cicho zapytał Kyouraku.

- Nie byłam w stanie wytrzymać nawet naporu reiatsu Yamamoto-soutaichou, nie mówiąc już o walce. A jeśli będę musiała w czasie wojny z Aizenem stawić czoła któremuś z byłych kapitanów? Ja wiem, że nie mam szans. I że pan, kapitanie, rzuci mi się na ratunek. A... ja nie chcę być niczyją słabością. Szczególnie, tak potężnej osoby. Ja...

Zakryła twarz rękoma i ponownie rozpłakała się.

Kyouraku położył dłonie na jej ramionach.

- Nanao, spójrz na mnie, proszę – poczekał, aż kobieta podniosła głowę. – Spokojnie. Powiedz mi, czy ty naprawdę w to wierzysz? My mówimy o Yama-ji, któremu od kilku tysięcy lat nie dorównał jeszcze nikt. Nawet ja ani Juushirou nie mamy z nim szans. Wśród poruczników nawet Abarai-kun, który przecież osiągnął już bankai, nie wytrzymałby tej presji. Wierz mi. Tak, nie jesteś tak silna jak kapitanowie. Ale to nie o to chodzi. Dlatego jesteś vice-kapitanem. Proszę, uwierz mi. Wybrałem cię, bo znam twoje zdolności i im ufam. Nie wymagam od ciebie, żebyś walczyła z Yama-ji. Ani z Aizenem. Ale potrzebuję cię, Nanao.

- Taichou... – wstrząsnął nią spazm. – Ale... jaki jest sens bycia porucznikiem, jeśli nie mam siły, by walczyć?

- Nanao, przecież wiem, że twoje kidou spokojnie dałoby radę co najmniej kilku innym porucznikom. A twoje zdolności organizacyjne, przy moich brakach, utrzymują ósmy oddział – tłumaczył Kyouraku.

- Ale... Ja chcę pomóc... – wyszeptała Nanao.

- Tak, i pomagasz. Pomyśl, czy ktokolwiek w oddziale zna mnie lepiej od ciebie?

- Nie wiem...

- Tak? A myślisz, że ktokolwiek inny wie, gdzie najpierw zaglądam po wejściu do biura? Czy ktokolwiek inny wiedziałby, gdzie zostawić list, żebym go szybko przeczytał? Czy ktokolwiek inny zna moje skrytki na sake?

- Zapewne... nie, sir.

- A swoją drogą, mam nadzieję, że nie zostawiłaś takich wiadomości we wszystkich moich skrytkach? – zapytał, udając przerażenie, kapitan.

- Nie, sir – odpowiedziała z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach Nanao.

- Uff... Bo już się przestraszyłem. Nanao, proszę. Nie rezygnuj ze stanowiska. Naprawdę jesteś mi potrzebna...

- Ale... – chciała wtrącić się Nanao.

- Daj mi dokończyć. Jeśli okaże się, że nie będziesz walczyć, to czy naprawdę sądzisz, że to jedyna potrzeba? A jeśli wszyscy kapitanowie i porucznicy wyruszą na wojnę, kto ma zostać tutaj? Myślę, że to najlepsza rola dla ciebie, Nanao. W ten sposób najbardziej się przydasz, gdy wszędzie zapanuje panika. Będzie potrzebny ktoś, kto myśli chłodno i szybko.

- Kapitanie...

- Proszę cię, Nanao. Nie rezygnuj ze swojego stanowiska.

Kobieta, przestając po mału płakać, zanużyła się głęboko w myślach. Czy nie było w tym racji? Może się przeceniła, albo niedoceniła. Może powinna dać sobie jeszcze jedną szansę.

- Nanao, pomyśl jeszcze o jednym. W jaki chaos wpadłby teraz ósmy oddział? Nawet, gdybym był w stanie poradzić sobie z większością papierków, o ilu sprawach nie wiem? Ile czasu trwałoby, zanim bym się o wszystkim dowiedział? Nanao, oddział cię potrzebuje. A poza tym... Ja cię potrzebuję na tym stanowisku – dodał cicho, puszczając jej ramię. – Zastanów się.

„Czy jemu naprawdę tak na mnie zależy? Może to była tylko litość? Ale... chyba nie narażałby całego oddziału dla swojej zachcianki, prawda?", myślała kobieta. W końcu, był kapitanem tak długo, że Nanao nawet nie mogła sobie wyobrazić... Miał około dwóch tysięcy lat. Widać to było po jego oczach... Oczach, które przepełnione były doświadczeniem. Czy miała mu zaufać? A dlaczego nie? Może naprawdę nie była tak bezużyteczna, jak sądziła? Może... może miała depresję i pochopnie podjęła decyzję?

W końcu, to prawda. Nikt nie mógł równać się z Yamamoto-soutaichou, a jego potężna energia nie tylko na nią tak wpływała. W przyszłości będzie musiała być mniej samolubna, będzie musiała uważać na to, co robi. I przestać być słabym punktem. A co najważniejsze... Będzie musiała wziąć się za siebie i znowu zacząć trenować. Ale najpierw...

Nanao uklękła w seiza i pokłoniła się, praktycznie dotykając czołem podłogi.

- Kyouraku-taichou, bardzo przepraszam za kłopot, który sprawiłam. Wiem, że ma pan dużo ważniejszych zmartwień. Obiecuję, że to się więcej nie powtórzy. Moshiwake arimasen!

- Nanao, podnieś się. Nie przepraszaj. To był ciężki okres dla nas wszystkich. Mam tylko jedną prośbę. Wiem, że potrafię być nieznośny. Ale jeśli będziesz miała tak poważne problemy, proszę, nie duś ich w sobie. Zawsze możesz mi powiedzieć. Jeśli nie chcesz mówić mi, zwierz się chociażby Rangiku-san. Na pewno cię wysłucha... A nie będziesz musiała tego wszystkiego dusić w sobie. Wierz mi... To najgorsze, co można zrobić. Lecz żeby się tego nauczyć, trzeba samemu to przeżyć... – dodał po cichu, jakby do siebie.

Porucznik spojrzała na niego uważnie. Tak smutnego widziała go tylko raz – po utracie Lisy. Jak wiele takich wydarzeń trzeba przeiść, by zrozumieć tyle o życiu?

- Rozumiem, taichou. Obiecuję, że już nie będę się tak zachowywać... I że stanę się silniejsza – oznajmiła mocniejszym tonem.

- A właśnie... Chciałabyś, żebym pomógł ci trochę w treningu? – zaproponował.

- Kapitanie... Naprawdę byś to dla mnie zrobił? – zapytała, niedowierzając, Nanao.

- Wiesz, w końcu zbliża się wielka wojna. Też powieniem coś ze sobą zrobić – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

- Ale...

- Tak?

- Nie, nic. Dziękuję, Kyouraku-taichou.

- Nie ma za co, Nanao-chan – odparł z figlarnym uśmiechem kapitan.

Ise tylko wywróciła oczami na dźwięk zdrobnienia. Mimo to, wydawało się o wiele bardziej naturalne, niż „Ise-fukutaichou". I... chyba je wolała.

- No dobrze. W takim razie, do zobaczenia jutro w biurze – powiedział kapitan, wstając. – Dzisiaj masz wolne – dodał przekornie.

Kobieta zarumieniła się, lecz na jej wargach zauważalny był lekki uśmiech.

- Dziękuję, sir. Do zobaczenia jutro.


End file.
